


The Funeral Pyre

by MMPRPink



Series: There Will Be No Hero in the End, Who Will Rise Above [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Funeral, Funeral Pyre, Galaxy-38, Multiverse, Return of the Jedi - AU, do not copy to another site, have tissues at the ready
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: "One day you will disappear on a funeral pyre - just into nothingness as smoke."- Rajneesh





	The Funeral Pyre

**Author's Note:**

> Right. Here is the technical finale of The Galaxy-38 series. Don't worry, that doesn't mean I am finished with it. I have a one-shot series planned that will fill certain gaps that I left out.
> 
> Not much to say other than: enjoy? Cry? I don't know. Happy reading!

_"Mostly it is loss which teaches us about the worth of things."_

\- Arthur Schopenhauer, _Parerga and Paralipomena_

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time, Year & Scene change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via transmissions, devices and Force Bonds_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Dreams/Nightmares**

**_Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts/Visions/Voices speaking_ **

* * *

Character Files:

Kaeden Larte-Tano:

Age: 43 Years

Year of Birth: 39 BBY

Affiliation/Position: Rebel and Lead Mechanic

Year of Marriage: 22 BBY to Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano (Deceased - 19 BBY)

****

Luke Skywalker:

Age: 23 Years

Year of Birth: 19 BBY

Affiliation/Position: Rebel Pilot and Jedi Knight

****

Leia Organa-Skywalker:

Age: 23 Years

Year of Birth: 19 BBY

Affiliation/Position: Princess of Alderaan, General of The Rebel Alliance, Jedi Knight

****

Captain/Rebel Commander Slip (CT-4056):

Age: 36 (Human)/72 (Clone) Years

Year of Birth: 32 BBY

Affiliation/Position: Former Clone Captain of The 332nd Battalion, Unofficial Commander of The 3rd Ranger Battalion, Former Spectre of The Ghost Crew, Rebel and Rebel Commander

****

Katooni:

Age: 40 Years

Year of Birth: 36 BBY

Affiliation/Position: Former Padawan, Unofficial General of The 3rd Ranger Battalion, Former Fulcrum Agent, Grey Jedi

****

Sabine Wren:

Age: 25 Years

Year of Birth: 21 BBY

Affiliation/Position: Mandalorian Warrior, Demolition Expert, Former Spectre of The Ghost Crew, Rebel

* * *

_ Year: 4 ABY… _

_ Night… _

Canon: _Post-Battle of Endor; Return of the Jedi_

( _Scene: Funeral Pyre, Private Clearing, Endor Moon, Outer Rim, Galaxy-38_ )

Peaceful. It was peaceful. It was a strange thing to think, after so long the entire galaxy lived under the oppression of the Galactic Empire, ruled under the iron fist and fear of Emperor Palpatine or going by his true identity: Darth Sidious and his Apprentice, his right rand, his enforcer: Darth Véurr. Luke Skywalker and his twin sister Leia Organa-Skywalker stood beside him, after they both constructed a funeral pyre, staring at a black armoured body lying on top of it. The Ewok, a native to the moon of Endor, left a small fire burning with a wooden torch beside it to light the pyre and then left the twins to their mourning. The battle on the Death Star II has already begun to take its toll on the twins, the heavy weight that sits on their shoulders. In the perspective of the Rebel Alliance, it is a grand victory, the Emperor and his enforcer are dead, to never again inflict fear on the galaxy with their dictatorial regime clouded by lies and propaganda. The people of the galaxy are free, they have a voice once again, they have been given back their freedom. Yet… in the end for the Skywalker twins, it feels like a loss. The two Jedi Knights surrendered themselves to Darth Véurr to draw attention away from their friends and the assault they were planning on the shield bunker. They knew their mission, they made a promise, a promise to their father Anakin Skywalker, their mother Padmé Amidala, Obi-wan ' _Ben_ ' Kenobi and Kaeden Larte, that they will redeem Véurr and bring Ahsoka Tano back to the Light, to bring back their older sister whom their parents adopted. Little did they know, under their false hope and misguided promise, Ahsoka Tano was too far gone, she was never coming back, Darth Véurr somehow managed to destroy her so-called weaker self; she used a dangerous Force meditation technique to practically rip Ahsoka's soul apart, so all that was left was Darth Véurr. When the twins arrived on the battle station, meeting the Emperor, he tried to turn them, made them watch the space battle that he lured the fleet into an awaiting trap and revealing the station was fully operational, despite the structural incompletion. Sidious was goading them to attack him so that it prompted Véurr to duel against the twins, but instead, what they were met with was something even the most powerful Dark Lord could not anticipate: Lady Véurr was able to sneakily take her lightsaber and it happened so quickly. She plunged the blade into Sidious' chest, right through from the back of his throne and his body slumped to the floor. It surprised Luke and Leia, but it gave them the impression that Ahsoka came back, that wasn't the case and it was proven with this statement:

 _"Ahsoka Tano no longer exists. Her soul has been vanquished."_ It broke their hearts to learn that their older sister was truly gone, Leia accepted the truth, yet Luke didn't. He thought even if you rip a soul apart, tear it into pieces, into nothing, a small part of Ahsoka would still be there, manifesting. His attempts failed, there was nothing left of the Togruta that her past friends know and love. Ahsoka Tano was nothing but a mere shell for Darth Véurr, as soon as she got rid of her light side, the body was the Sith's to control. Lady Véurr gave them a choice, which was not much of one: take their place by her side as her Apprentices, as she takes the throne as Empress and ruler of the Galactic Empire or die; they couldn't allow that, they chose to fight. Their ultimate decision obviously angered Véurr, she knew they would make powerful a Sith Lord and Lady, she attacked them relentlessly with some amalgamation of Forms: V, VI and VII (Shien/Djem So, Niman and Juyo/Vaapad). In the end, the twins won the battle, it was Luke's sister who dealt the killing blow, a clean stab right through the heart. Darth Véurr was felled by her own lightsaber, Ahsoka's lightsaber. When the Death Star was on the verge of destabilising, the Skywalker twins carried Véurr's body to the Imperial Shuttle she brought them on and that is how they are here now. This is why Luke and Leia are here, in a clearing away from the Rebel Alliance, away from Rebel High Command, they are going burn her body, a funeral pyre. No, they are not burning Darth Véurr, they are burning the person she used to be, they are here to remember Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano. The Huntress, the proud Jedi General of The 332nd Battalion and former Master of Katooni. Luke was about to reach for the torch to light the pyre, until a twig snapped, making Leia jump and had her lightsaber ignited. Stepping out from the shadows shyly, was Kaeden Larte, a fellow rebel and the rebellion's lead mechanic. The reign of the Empire has affected everyone differently, but it hits Kaeden even harder due to the secret she kept from the entire rebellion, only entrusting it to Luke, Leia and Captain… Rebel Commander Slip (CT-4056).

"Kaeden!" Leia greeted, extinguishing her sabre and clipping it back to her waist. "What brings you here?" The older Larte sibling looked at the wooden pyre, her eyes not leaving the body that laid on it, deathly still.

"She's… she's gone? Isn't she?" Kaeden whispered. Knowing her connection to the Sith, Leia walked over to Kaeden and hugged her.

"I'm sorry. She was already gone." She said to her, "There was nothing left.",

"It's alright. I… I knew it. I already knew. When I saw her back on Hoth for the first time… she couldn't even tell I was real. The same thing happened when she found me on Raada, staring at my grave a few months back. My wife died at the end of The Clone Wars, but I want to honour her memory." Approaching the pyre, Kaeden reached for her neck, taking off the necklace that held her wedding ring, now a widow, though she was one for twenty-three years; there is no reason to cling to the past any longer. If Ahsoka was beside her, even as a Force Ghost, she would tell her to move on and find love again, though a part of her will always be attached to the Togruta she crashed into on the streets of Coruscant twenty-six years ago; when they were just seventeen. Raising her hand to reach for her lover's cybernetic hand, she put the ring in the palm and closed it. It is time to move on. Soon enough, there was more rustling from the bushes and out came the Clone Wars veteran: Slip. The three of them smiled in a warm manner and figuring the former Captain wants to join as well.

"I hope you don't mind. I know the things she has done are horrific and unforgivable but in the end… Tano was my General. I wish to at least pay my respects." He told them all,

"You are welcome to join, Commander." Said Luke. He now wondered how many others are going to join if there was anyone who really knew the person under the suit, who knew the person before she became Darth Véurr. As if he jinxed himself, there was one, no, two more rustles as another two figures entered. One was holding a staff, wearing a white cloak, standing roughly at about six foot, the other was about five foot five or six, hard to tell with the armour; which was, in fact, Mandalorian armour and a colourful one at that. The white-robed person removed his or her hood, pulling it down, as the Mandalorian beside her took off the helmet. Three people's faces dropped with utter shock: Leia, Kaeden and Slip in particular.

"We're not late, are we?" She said to them meekly. Without warning, Slip rushed to his former Commander, locking her in a tight hug.

"By the Little Gods!" He choked, "I thought she killed you!",

"That's a complicated story." Katooni answered, who then turned to the pyre, seeing her former Master resting on the wooden bed. "I understand, Luke and Leia. You both made a difficult choice, but you ended the threat my Master had become." The former Padawan, now a Grey Jedi, who ascended to something else was trying to hold back her tears as old memories flooded her head. The first time she met Ahsoka Tano on the planet of Christophsis, their sparring sessions together, the prank war, Ahsoka saving her from wrong execution by finding the true culprit who framed her and then… reuniting on Mandalore, returning her lightsabers with the Kyber Crystal changed. Katooni returned to the false grave and was relieved to find the old sabres untouched, they were her last connection to Ahsoka, Stripes before she and Anakin Skywalker left prior to the siege to rescue the Chancellor. Leia stepped towards Katooni, unclipping her lightsaber, handing it to her. Katooni was a little surprised at the gesture, surely… Leia was handing back her Master's lightsaber.

"I'm sure Ahsoka would want you to have it." To Leia's surprise, Katooni shook her head.

"No, keep them." Placing a hand on the Grey Jedi, she moved the sabre back towards her. The pair of sabres gifted by Ahsoka is the only thing she needs to be close to the person she once was. If her Master's soul was not destroyed by Véurr, she would have approved of Leia having her weapon. "There is a reason Anakin and Padmé passed down my Master's sabre to you, Princess. The emerald blade maybe soaked in the blood that Véurr covered them in, but you are its redeeming wielder. Keep them, not just for me, but for Ahsoka, your sister. Honour her." Internally sighing, Leia saw wisdom and truth behind Katooni's words and gently nodded, clipping Ahsoka's lightsaber back to her belt. Sabine Wren stood somewhat away from the group, not wanting to interfere or intrude. She felt she was intruding, Sabine didn't know who Ahsoka Tano is, other than hearing stories about her, but seeing that Ahsoka and Véurr were the same people, all she sees is Darth Véurr and internally could not understand why they want to erect a funeral pyre in her honour. Why are they showing respect to a monster who brought nothing but pain, death, suffering and terror? Then another part of Sabine's brain was telling her to learn who Véurr was before, learn about Jedi Knight/Jedi General Ahsoka Tano, understand why she became such a vile person who is the complete opposite of who she once was. Sabine made a note if Katooni is willing to open up, to tell her about Ahsoka, what she meant to her and how she helped shape the Tholothian to where she is now. Maybe all those years ago, Ahsoka was the most loyal and kindest person in the whole galaxy, willing to help others, to do what needs to be done and fiercely loyal to close friends and family. Was Ahsoka a completely different person during the days of the Old Republic? Sabine couldn't understand how this Jedi has changed so drastically, going from a beloved and respected war hero to a merciless killer with the blood of hundreds of thousands, millions even, on her hands. Luke cleared his throat to catch Kaeden's attention, to which she lifted her head.

"You should light the pyre." He offered. It made sense in his mind, it felt right for her to do it and Leia, who stood beside Katooni and Slip with her arms crossed, was giving a small smile at her brother; that she agrees Kaeden should light it. Kaeden was almost speechless and was about to protest, but Luke continued his insistence. "Kaeden, you were… are Ahsoka's wife. Please." He handed the one and only citizen of Raada the torch. Taking an unsteady breath, Kaeden's hand wrapped around the wooden torch, Luke stepped away as the rebel mechanic held the piece of wood over the fire; the unknown flammable material lighting up. She made slow steps towards the pyre, her hand then stretched out and placed the wooden fiery torch into the pile of wood stakes. Stepping away, the fire quickly spread as Kaeden took her place beside the Skywalker twins Luke and Leia, former Clone Captain Slip, former Padawan Learner Katooni and the Mandalorian warrior Sabine Wren, though she stood behind them more so than beside. The fire was now higher, completely engulfing the wooden bed, consuming the body and the horrible, obsidian black suit which began to smoke and burning the body inside. There was sharp movement heard as Captain Slip stood to attention, his right hand resting against his forehead at an angle. A formal salute. The old Captain of The 332nd, the last remnant of the Clone battalion and leader of Akul Squadron. He finally got to say goodbye to his General, HIS General, not what she has become.

 _"Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum."_ He recited. _"Jester (CT-4984), Deadshot (CT-9350), Bomber (CT/ARC-1629), Stab (CT-24-3103), Flash (CT-22-8190), Hacker (CT-20-2156), Edge (CT-11-7387), Lucky (CT-7777), Cody (CC-2224), Rex (CT-7567), Obi-wan, Anakin, Ahsoka."_ There were too many names of those he lost to recite, but they were the main people he cared about, especially his General. Slip said his silent goodbye. For all he cares, General Tano is alive in his memory.

 _"What poetic irony."_ Kaeden mused to herself, feeling her heart become lighter than it was before during the horrible twenty-three years of the Galactic Empire's control. No longer does she have to hide herself, her face, living under a false name, dodging Stormtrooper patrols left and right and being wary of who she could trust before finding sanctuary on Alderaan; then in the haven of the Rebel Alliance's hidden base on Yavin IV. Where she reunited with Miara and how she met Freya who was nine at the time. It was the year 1 BBY when Alderaan was flagged for rebel collaboration and to be put under investigation, Senator Bail Organa told her to flee.

**_ Five Years Ago… _ **

**_ Year: 1 BBY… _ **

**Canon: _Star Wars - Rebels/Pre-A New Hope_**

( **Flashback** / ** _Scene: Rebel Alliance Headquarters, Yavin IV, Outer Rim, Galaxy-38_** )

**Kaeden Larte walked down the ramp, exiting the ship Senator Organa gave her to escape Alderaan when it was announced that the planet was to be put under investigation for suspected dealings with the Rebel Alliance and the Senator himself was a key suspect. After being given asylum, staying hidden on the gorgeous planet that could rival Naboo for thirteen years. She arrived on that planet in 14 BBY, she spent the previous five years running and evading, unwilling to trust people if they report her to the Imperial authorities. The former mechanic-in-training who never got to finish her apprenticeship looked at her surroundings, Yavin was a steamy, temperate climate, manageable and livable. The rebels were residing in what looked to be some kind of ancient ruin, a shrine, perhaps dating back to the Jedi of Old. Her mind drifted back to her wife, the good times before… well… that. Ahsoka had a surprising historian side to her, she loved history both the good, the bad, the in between; the light, the dark and the grey. For her wife's birthday, collaborating with her mother-in-law: former Senator of Naboo Padmé Amidala-Skywalker, she used her name and status to grant Ahsoka unlimited access to Coruscant's library; Kaeden could see the happiness on her wife's face. She could finally get holo-books she wanted to read that the Jedi Archivist Jocasta Nu restricted her from because of rank. It frustrated Ahsoka quite a bit, all she wanted to learn was history, what came before, surely history is not that evil. Then, of course, Chancellor Palpatine is a close friend of her wife's and heard about her birthday, he sent a gift as an anonymous sender, several different holo-books of his own recommendation; but to Kaeden, which she found odd, but didn't voice her concern, the holo-books were about the old Sith Empire and the myth surrounding a Force God being known as Bogan. Ahsoka didn't think much about it, just told it's not going to turn her to the Dark Side, if one is to understand history, one must study all its aspect, even the dark, bad parts of history. The former farmer said nothing because she didn't want to upset her wife on her eighteenth birthday, so long ago, twenty years already.**

**Next, Kaeden leaned against an empty stack of crates when she felt a sharp, electric jolt through her stomach. Her scar is acting up again, she was in such a rush to get away from Alderaan this morning, she forgot her cream to soothe the scar tissue that runs across her dark skin. A mark, a scar, the everlasting reminder that Ahsok- no, not Ahsoka, Darth Véurr left her. Kaeden honestly wasn't sure when she was on the fiery planet was she talking to her wife or the Sith Lady who retains Ahsoka's feelings towards her and that was when Véurr, who was under the delusion that she was still the same person Kaeden loved, jumped to utter madness that she betrayed her; after Anakin and Padmé snuck themselves on her freighter, revealing themselves. The last words she recalls from her wife were:**

**_"YOU TRAITOR!"_ Those words weren't Ahsoka's, they were Véurr's. Kaeden doesn't remember her wife's last words, Darth Véurr now consumes her and it was the Sith Lady who tried to kill her but rendered her in a comatose for six weeks. How could her wife not see she was being manipulated? Ahsoka was just so obsessed in keeping her safe, the dreams the Togruta was having, seeing through Force visions of Kaeden dying night after night, it was taking its toll on her and her mind. Tano was slowly going on a downward spiral, one that was worse compared to days after Katooni, the sixteen-year-old Padawan who was falsely accused, walked away from the Order. Kaeden saw the slow mental decline, Ahsoka was a little paranoid, fearing anyone could be the killer, the Jedi even and Palpatine's manipulations and twisting of the truth did not help matters. He played on her need for power to protect the one she loves, Kaeden partially blamed herself or felt some level of responsibility for her wife's fall. She was the reason Ahsoka fell and what her Force vision was trying to tell her, that it was Ahsoka herself who attempted to kill Kaeden, not the Jedi or some random bounty hunter looking for easy money. Then her ears picked up a voice, one she hasn't heard in such a long time, since being in a coma, then on the run, in hiding. Lifting her head, she saw her baby sister, seeing the tears glistening her eyes. **

**"Miara." Kaeden called out softly,**

**"Kaeden?" Choked Miara, through her tears. Stepping towards the older sibling, Miara took a long, hard look, in case this was an imposter. Looking deep into her brown eyes, the younger Larte sister knows her own family well enough. It was Kaeden, here, alive! After thinking… clenching her fist, the response Kaeden got was a surprise and took her off guard. The mechanic didn't see her little sister's fist fly towards her, but she certainly felt the punch as her fist connected to her cheekbone, causing her to fall to the ground. The fellow sibling rubbed her cheekbone to ease the throbbing pain going through the right side of her face, point to Miara, she has a good right hook; must be from punching Stormtroopers for some time.**

**"I'll admit, I deserved that." Kaeden grumbled, picking herself up from the ground.**

**"You fucking think!?" The sibling growled, making the older one flinch, not used to hearing Miara curse. "I thought you were fucking dead! DEAD! Where were you all these years!? Why didn't you try to contact me!? There's a fucking gravestone back home before Véurr's forces attacked!",**

**"I am so, so sorry, Miara." Apologised Kaeden, profusely and her tone trying to get across honestly and meaning it. "I… I was on Polis Massa, in a coma for six weeks." The Larte sibling revealed, "Believe me, I wanted to contact you, but it was too dangerous. I had to lay low, the entire galaxy thinks I am dead. It was to keep you safe." Next, Miara locked her older sister that she missed so much in a long, overdue hug; which Kaeden returned, her own eyes beginning to well with tears. "I promise, I will never leave you." Once the sisters released each other, Kaeden suddenly looked over Miara's shoulder, seeing a young child, aged roughly nine years old. Did… did Miara have a child when she was gone? While she was hiding on Alderaan? Who's the father? Doing the math, her little sister must have been twenty-six in 10 BBY having this little one. Is she now an aunt!? "Who do we have here?" Turning, Miara herself saw the child behind them, peeking out nervously.**

**"Oh… uh… Kaeden, this is Freya." Stretching out her hand, Miara gestured to the now identified child to come over and that it was safe. The preteen nervously walked over, hiding herself behind the young sister. "She… she's the only person I managed to save during The Raada Massacre. The Sith Lady killed her parents." Kaeden internally winced, feeling sorry for the young child. She did hear about the massacre on her home, it became a rallying cry for the rebellion when the Empire continued to show its tyranny. Raada became the third recorded massacre led by Darth Véurr, the other two being Geonosis during the Empire's early days while some mysterious superweapon is being constructed; nobody knows what it is still and The Zygerrian Empire. Granted, people never liked them even though Emperor Palpatine wanted good relations with them, they needed slaves to build the superweapon, but when their leader: King Atai Molec began to go rogue; the Emperor's enforcer was sent once again. Reports say she was ruthless, no slave master, woman, child and even the pregnant were spared; except for the slaves themselves. They were shipped off to the planet of Ilum to mine for Kyber Crystals. Lady Véurr technically committed four war crimes if you count the destruction of Amba'laar City, located on the River Moon of Al'doleem. Snapping back to the present, Kaeden knelt down to Freya's eye level, it sort of hurt to recall what Ahsoka said to her, when they were talking about their future once her wife left the Jedi Order after Katooni was knighted:**

**_"I was thinking… once we set up the shop on Raada and we are calling it Larte-Tano Mechanics! I like to have kids also. Seeing Padmé and Anakin, my parents… I think we'd make good parents as well. They would love the thought of being Grandparents. We can always adopt, there are children without families because of this war. Maybe a boy and a girl, we can teach them how to be mechanics too!"_ ,**

**"Hello, Freya. I'm Kaeden, Miara's older sister." Greeted Kaeden, with a soft smile in an effort not to frighten the already traumatised child. The massacre is still fresh in her mind, she was only four when it occurred.**

**_"Breathe 'Soka, I love the idea…"_ ,**

( **Flashback Ends** )

 _"I want to start a family with you too."_ She finished mentally in her mind, only now processing tears were streaming down her face. Her legs buckled and Leia noticed, rushing over to Kaeden as she fell to the forest floor, crying her heart out; finally being able to properly mourn the passing of her late wife: Ahsoka Tano. Leia knelt down to console the person who lost much, because of her own wife, even though she loved her dearly. Katooni only spared a glance at Kaeden, she does feel sorry for her, the burden she had to carry of her wife's misdeeds for so many years. That was when unwelcome memories of Malachor, from nine years ago ran through her head, the horrific day she learned the fate of her Master.

**_ Nine Years Ago… _ **

**_ Year: 5 BBY… _ **

**Canon: _Twilight of the Apprentice; Star Wars - Rebels_**

( **Flashback** / _ **Scene: Sith Temple, Malachor, Outer Rim, Galaxy-38**_ )

**She's managed to regain consciousness, that must be a miracle by the Force. Katooni looked up to the superweapon the Sith of Old built on top of the temple. Darth Véurr is a formidable opponent, despite her cybernetics, they didn't appear to slow her down in terms of lightsaber swings; granted they slowed the agility. The fighting style used is a far cry from her Master's, Ahsoka was a master of Form IV and V: Ataru and Shien/Djem So, also known as The Way of the Hawk-bat/Aggression Form and The Way of the Krayt Dragon/Perseverance Form; then combine them with her skills in Jar'Kai (dual lightsaber wielding). Her aggressive, agile style made Ahsoka a dangerous opponent, especially to those who use slow-moving attacks. Véurr is none of those, she altered her fighting style to overpower opponents who are adept in Ataru, like Katooni herself; she's delved deeper into the style of Djem So and Katooni swore she saw glances of Juyo/Vaapad (Form VII). Picking herself up, the former Padawan began to make her ascent, praying she's not too late to intercept the Sith Lady from killing Ezra and Kanan - formerly Caleb Dume, another Order Sixty-six survivor and the Padawan of Master Depa Billaba - they can't let the Sith Holocron fall into Véurr's hands, who knows what she will do with this knowledge. They came to this planet because of Master Yoda, to seek knowledge, the forbidden kind, but like Ahsoka told several times when she finds her reading holo-books. She always told her:**

**_"Sometimes, there is truth in legends."_ Guess Ahsoka is right, there is truth in legends, like the stories about the Old Republic, the ancient Sith Empire, the immortal Emperor Volkorion, Revan, all of them. They are true. Katooni never understood how could Ahsoka have a studious side to her, a side of her that is a historian and she loved what was deemed by the Jedi Order: restricted or forbidden knowledge. Katooni didn't know she even liked reading. Her musings felt as if time went by much quicker when she finally reached the top, seeing Darth Véurr's hand outstretched and her crimson lightsaber ignited in her right hand with every intention to kill Ezra, to take the holocron from his body. Activating her pair of white lightsabers in reverse Shien, the Kyber Crystals once belonged to Sixth Brother, they were bleeding and through intensive meditation, she was able to purify and cleanse them; hence the blades white appearance and also symbolising her lack of standing with either the Light or the Dark. That why she told Véurr, vowing vengeance for the death of Ahsoka Tano, that she is no Jedi, no longer conforms to their code, their rules. With Force augmented speed, Katooni rushed towards Véurr, the spike of Force energy alerted the Sith, making her turn, releasing her hold on Kanan's Padawan. Katooni was able to close the gap quickly, Lady Véurr had no time to raise her defence, leaving her literally open and the Grey Jedi landed a lucky strike. She leapt onto Véurr, pushing her down, the shoto striking one side of the horrible mask designed to instil fear. Sparks flew from the mask as Darth Véurr cried out, Katooni jumped off, but due to the awkwardness of the angle, she couldn't land properly and this caused her to hit the ground hard, sliding across with she sabres deactivating. She just about heard Ezra calling out to her:**

**"KATOONI! Katooni, come on! Hurry!" Clutching her head as she sat up, another voice spoke out to her. It clearly was Véurr, but the voice… there was a… sense of familiarity to it.**

**"Katooni?" Her eyes widened in shock. Is that who she thinks it is? It was then followed by laborious breathing, the respirator took some damage. Katooni didn't want to believe it, nor her vision from the temple in Lothal, but she turned. "Katooni?" Véurr turned her head, now revealing to the former Padawan, now identified as a Grey Jedi, her red-rimmed yellow-gold eye. The Sith's HUD (Head Up Display) was no longer working after taking heavy damage. She was looking with her own eyes, not a computer, the Sith Lady is seeing everything in colour, not red. Véurr stared at the Apprentice of Ahsoka Tano. Katooni, on the other hand, looked hard, through the damage, a single slash on the mask that is still sizzling indicated by the orange colouring, was grey-orange skin with half of the all too familiar markings, now appearing white-grey and the skin was marred with sickly black veins. Katooni didn't care about the appearance, what horrified her was the identity of the person she thought was lost.**

**"Ahsoka!" She said, standing up and did Véurr. The Sith towered her, standing at two metres. With the wind howling through the temple, her black cloak gently billowed behind her, which gave a strange sense of elegance despite the bulky appearance. "I won't leave you! Not this time." Katooni broke her promise fourteen years ago, a promise that she will never leave Ahsoka, after the whole fiasco with being framed for the bombing by Jedi Knight Petro, she left the Jedi. However, she now felt she didn't just leave the Jedi Order, she left Ahsoka behind, had she been with her, never left… Katooni could have stopped her Master's fall. Ahsoka wasn't killed, she was killed figuratively. What made her fall to the Dark Side? Why did she end the Jedi? Why did she kill the Younglings? They were harmless? She indirectly killed Obi-wan on Mandalore, it his own Commander of the 212th Attack Battalion: Commander Cody. Then Captain Rex died saving her Grand Master Anakin on Utapau. Why did Ahsoka betray the Republic? Why did she carry out those massacres? And worst of all: why did her Master fall to the Dark Side? Katooni knew Ahsoka would be flirting with the Dark, even walking its border, but to fully fall into its embrace, why? All these questions hurt, Katooni's heart was breaking, her now dead bond crying for Ahsoka. It was so painful when it broke, that sudden empty feeling in your head, it was like her Master died out of nowhere and she in fact did.**

**_"Do you know what I've become?"_  Her vision on Lothal, along with connecting the dots of a previous one before the temple bombing occurred. It was a warning by the Force and now… it is far too late to save her, or is it? Ahsoka Tano, her Master of two years, has become the feared, cyborg monstrosity of the Imperial Empire and Apprentice of the Sith Lord: Darth Véurr. Also known by many other names: The Black Akul, The Zygerrian Slayer and The Ender of Planets. Another laboured, mechanical breathing followed as Véurr stared at Katooni, only to raise her lightsaber.**

**"Then you will die!" There was a haunting mix of Ahsoka's voice and the modulator. The sabre ignited, the red glow reflecting off the grey-orange skin and yellow-gold eye. Katooni just stared back defiantly as Véurr made her approach.**

**"KATOONI!" The Grey Jedi quickly turned around to give Ezra a light Force Push, before blocking the Sith's attacks, narrowly activating her weapons in time. Ezra shouts in vain, his voice was blocked out as the doors sealed Katooni in with her fallen Master. Katooni's strength was quickly failing her, Véurr attacked her as if she doesn't recognise her own Padawan, the Padawan who left her. Is there any sliver of Ahsoka in there? Darth Véurr's killing blow was missed by a mere millisecond, when a hand grabbed her shoulder, pulling her away, out of the fight; getting a split glimpse of her former Master falling through the floor. Katooni hears glass breaking.**

( **Flashback Ends** )

Finding out Ahsoka Tano and Darth Véurr were one and the same people, learning her Master's fate hurt her greatly. Forty-year-old Katooni felt betrayed, saddened and feeling nothing but never-ending guilt. She could have saved Ahsoka, but now she is gone. While they are burning Darth Véurr's body, the Sith was too far gone to be redeemed; the twins did tell them… any remnants left of Ahsoka, her spirit trapped by chains of darkness, she was literally torn apart. Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano was not only dead but her spirit also. There was never any hope of the Togruta everyone knew and loved, she was irredeemable, too deep in the embrace of the Dark Side of the Force. If that was her Master's fate from the very beginning, written by some ancients of the Force, Katooni would love to punch those entities, yell at them, spit in their face and curse them for centuries on end. It's their fault, they practically wrote a doomed destiny for Ahsoka, a doomed destiny she never deserved. Ahsoka Tano was never going to be granted a happy life, only that of abandonment, sorrow, betrayal, love, hate and anger. Her life since birth was a slow build up to a swan song. Ahsoka deserved better.

"Goodbye, Ahsoka." Whispered Katooni, "I will never forget you." The fire from the funeral pyre lit up the starry night sky. Everyone watched the body being cremated, Kaeden still crying out twenty-three year's worth of tears from the sadness, pain and anguish she carried. Not only that, she has lost her wife, the one person Kaeden has ever loved, at least she has made peace. It was symbolised through the wedding ring that is burning with her wife. Yet, the scars will take time to heal. The emotional, not just the physical. For Slip and Katooni, they have received their closure and said their goodbyes. For Luke and Leia Skywalker, they felt nothing but remorse, unable to save the person Darth Véurr was once. It was not Darth Véurr they were burning. She will only be remembered by those who actually knew her.

Her name was Ahsoka Tano.

A Togruta outcast.

A Padawan Learner.

A Jedi Knight.

A mentor.

A General.

A daughter.

A sister.

A beloved wife.

Her name is Ahsoka Tano.

_Fin_

* * *

Manda'o Translations:

Ni su'cuyi, gar kyr'adyc, ni partayli, gar darasuum: I am alive but you are dead. I remember you, so you are eternal (Daily remembrance for those who passed on)

**Author's Note:**

> No one broke down crying? If not, good. If yes, then I worry. Ahsoka if Galaxy-38 has a pretty crappy time. I don't know if there's a Force technique that can rip someone's soul apart. A bittersweet ending.
> 
> Stay tuned for my next story Galaxy-38: The Untold Stories. Sorry about the delays for Never Forgotten. I'm kind of struggling with it at the moment. Please bear with me.
> 
> Until then!


End file.
